


Dorothy's Lament

by ZAMBOT_3



Series: Paradigm Pair [1]
Category: The Big O
Genre: Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Dorothy faces some inconvenient truths regarding herself and a certain negotiator.





	Dorothy's Lament

Dorothy looked over herself in the mirror. She truly was a near-perfect copy, her pale skin covering her innerworkings completely and belying no hint of her true nature aside from the near silent whirring of motors and gears whenever she moved. Her father had found it fit to give her all the qualities of an adult woman, all the better to make the perfect copy, and that was what she was after all, a copy. No matter how long Dorothy inspected herself in the mirror she was simply a copy of another girl, a dead girl. The next best thing to the real thing which was gone.

Dorothy sat down in front of the mirror and pulled her legs close to her chest. Dorothy had often told others that she had no emotions as an android, but that was only partly true. Dorothy was able to control her emotions a great deal, but particularly strong ones often struck her at surprising times and she could not contain them even when putting them on the tightest of leashes. Feelings like love and hate. And she certainly hated herself for it, but more and more she had to admit to herself that she loved that louse Roger.

She wasn’t naive enough to assume any deeper relationship between them may work. An android could not provide the same comfort as human touch, though she would be able to feel his, and God how she craved it. Dropping her knees she took another look at herself in the mirror. Attractive, certainly, sexually desirable, perhaps, but certainly not to a Negotiator notorious for his womanizing. She knew he enjoyed her company, but she could not provide that same company as the mature women he preferred; outside of mere imitation, and she knew how much he disliked it when she imitated.

Dorothy questioned how she’d fallen for him, but stopped herself. Listing out the reasons would only make her pine more for something she could not have. Even if she knew Roger did not reciprocate, she envied that girl, Angel. She would always be able to give Roger all the things Dorothy could not.

“Dorothy are you in here? I need you for a negotiation.” Dorothy perked up at hearing his voice but gave no answer.

“Dorothy I’ve been looking for you let’s-” Roger opened the door and stopped mid-sentence in surprise.

Dorothy looked up at him as his stunned silence filled her small room. The polite blush on his face made an interesting contrast with his black attire, but she decided she didn’t like it being there. It clashed too much with the Negotiator’s aesthetic.

Roger closed the door and gave a polite cough, “I’ll be in the car, please be ready soon.”

Classic Roger, flustered though he was, he remained coolly professional in his actions. Dorothy raised to her feet and turned to her dresser. As she slipped in her underwear and began getting ready she considered the situation. She perhaps should’ve been embarrassed, but that feeling did not come as easy to her as others. It may have been different if he felt something for her, but she knew he didn’t. She was an imitation. No matter how beautiful a painting there is, after all, only one original.


End file.
